The Lion and the Lamb
by iLuvEdward19
Summary: It's three days until the wedding so Bella and Edward are exchanging their gifts! Really Sweet! Please Review!


Me and Edward were in his room sitting on the impossibly huge bed. It was only 3 days until the wedding, so we were exchanging wedding gifts. It had taken me a while to decide what to give him, even with Alice and Rosalie's helpful suggestions.

"So who goes first?" I asked. "I will," he said with a huge grin on his angelic face. He got up and sauntered towards his dresser and kneeled down to the bottom draw.

He brought out a perfectly square smaller-sized box that was wrapped in shiny black paper and a beautiful bow on top. He set it on my lap and sat back down in front of me - grinning ear to ear.

I looked up at him with a smirk, then turned back to the box. "Okay. Now to do this WITHOUT giving myself a paper cut," I said sarcastically as I began unwrapping it. Much to my surprise he actually laughed at my little remark. But managed to get through the black paper with no trouble. The box itself was completely white and blank. I lifted the top off and peered inside, and saw a smaller, identical box. I pulled it out and looked up at Edward, who had a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"Keep going," he urged.

I opened it and again found _another_ box!! Then I realized what he had done. "I never suspected you as the bunch-of-smaller-boxes-inside-bigger-boxes type of guy," I noted.

That continued for 3 more boxes until-_finally_-I saw a dark blue velvet box in the bottom of the last white one. From what I could tell - a jewelry box.

I wanted to groan but didn't, knowing that I was going to have to get used this kind of thing. Especially now since I was marrying him. I picked it up and stroked the soft velvet. But before I could open it Edward's hand snagged it out of mine.

"Close your eyes," he commanded quietly. I closed my eyes wondering what it could be….

Suddenly I felt something cool brushing against my neck and chest, then drop into place. A necklace by the feel of it. "Okay, open your eyes," he said as he pulled my hair out of the chain. When I opened my eyes and looked down, there was an absolutely beautiful yellow stone in the shape of a heart dangling on my neck. It hit right above my own heart which was pounding in my chest. He came back in front of me and I looked at him, speechless.

"You told me once that topaz was your favorite gemstone," he explained winking at me. _Topaz _- the exact color of his eyes. "Do you like it?" he asked when I didn't say anything.

"Like it?!?!" I asked is disbelief. "I absolutely LOVE it!! It's gorgeous, Edward. Thank you so much!," I said throwing my arms around his neck.

He laughed as he hugged me back "Your very welcome, sweetheart."

When I let go of him I couldn't help but to look back down at the beautiful shimmering heart.

"Okay, my turn," I said as I got up and went out of the room into the hallway. I opened the closet door and lifted the stashed present that was in the very back. It was a 3x3 ft. paint canvas with a black silk sheet thrown over to it hide the picture. I brought it back into the room and set in front of Edward, who had a very curious look on his face. He took it out of my hand as I sat back down, and pulled away the sheet to uncover the hidden picture.

I heard him take in a small gasp as he saw what it was. It was a painting of our meadow, with the flowers in full bloom and muted sunlight streaming down. Across the blue-grayish sky, in flowing black letters was written - "**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" **the exact words he'd said the first time he told me how he felt about me."H-how did you do this?" he stuttered.

"Well, I've always had a knack for art, but I've never been all that good with painting. So I did a sketch of our meadow, then me and Alice went to Seattle to an art studio and talked to an artist that said he could do it. Though he did look at me a little strange when I told him I wanted that quote written in cursive at the top." I explained, giggling at the end remembering the artist's expression.

Edward didn't say anything, he just stared at the painting with an expression of awe.

I waited a few moments "Well…." I hedged. His silence was making me worry that he didn't like it.

Too fast for my own eyes to even register that he'd moved, he was suddenly kissing me passionately and leaning me into the mountain of pillows so that he was on top of me.

As always I couldn't make a coherent thought while he was kissing me.

_Ugh!!! Why can't time just skip to three nights from now?!!?!?!?! _

I'm not sure how long that lasted, but when he pulled away, love saturated his gaze.

"Geez, if I knew you would react like that, I would've given it to you a LONG time ago," I laughed, trying to catch my breath.

"Bella, there is nothing else you could've given me that would mean more to me," he said.

"So you really like it?" I asked, happy that all the planning put into it had paid off.

"I absolutely LOVE it. Thank you so much, honey," he said.

"Your welcome, and I'm really glad you like it," I answered. "I love you, my sweet little lamb," he said adoringly.

"I love you too my brave, gentle lion."


End file.
